bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bryce Montrose
Gord, not Bryce. It is clearly Gord that invites Jimmy to box. PS2 Version. SE version. The Prep's hair in the intro has darker hair then Bryce would have. Bryce has sleeves going half way down his forearms, the Prep in the video doesn't. Bryce is normally taller then Jimmy, the Prep in the video is the same height. Dan the Man 1983 01:24, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :You're right. :Been so long since I played I forgot what Gord looked like, I was remembering him with curved eyebrows instead of slanted ones. Plus, Bryce wears a watch - Gord does too but his page didn't say that. I added it in. :I think, though, that maybe Bryce also doesn't talk with an English accent, but I've been trying for like 20 minutes to get him to appear in free roam and he won't. Guess I'll have to shoot him in the face with the spudgun next time I see him. McJeff 02:16, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::Just go to the gym, he always in there working on the heavy bag. Dan the Man 1983 13:34, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :: ::On Bryce's page, it has quote at the top, that Justin actually says, you should change it to something "Why doesn't mom divorce the bum, oh cause dad has no money anyway" :: ::um..Mcjeff, how did you get the undestanding that Bryces' dad is the broker for all Prep businesses? LPchimpunks 08:41, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Bryce's Father. "Bryce's father is apparently the Broker for all of the Preps fathers businesses."—can somebody provide a quote or paraphrase to support this? I've been listening to Bryce's free roam dialogue for a while now and I've heard all of his lines at least twice, but have yet to hear any allusion to the elder Montrose being a broker. Omgneroli 01:17, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :Have you listened to the conversing with other Preppies dialogue yet? McJeff (talk this way)/ 06:01, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah. I listened to him whining to Chad (only to be told repeatedly to "suck it up"—gotta love randomly-generated dialogue) for Lord knows how long, too, and it didn't crop up then or in all my stalking investigation in free roam. I'm not contesting its validity—it's just that with most of the other preps it's pretty obvious what they do for a living (or, as with Gord, it's hard to miss as the information shows up in scripted dialogue) and I'm curious about Bryce because his father being a broker for all of the preps' fathers businesses is pretty specific. Again, just interested to see if anyone's got a quote for that. It's easier to give something like this the benefit of the doubt because a player can go the whole game without finding out about Bryce's family simply because a sequence of variables generated a different set of lines for him. omgneroli! 12:10, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Uniform Omgneroli and I have noticed this but can anyone else confirm that it looks as if Bryce's character model has extra texture on his uniform to give the appearance that it sort of sags off of him as if it's too big? This may suggest that his clothes are hand-me-downs or were bought so he could grow into them. Lithane 21:45, May 20, 2011 (UTC) : Although I don't know how to edit character models yet (I'll try to learn it once, or if, I figure out all the tricks to hex editing), I will take a closer look. It certainly makes sense, though, considering he's the poorest of the Preps. Hua Xiong 22:14, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :: It's clearly visible in-game, if you wanna take a look. Lithane 22:17, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ::: Comparing his shirt and vest with other mid-sized Preps, it does look rather bulkier than the others. But I'm not too sure this was intentional. After all, there are other characters who have some awkward features in their model. Hua Xiong 12:03, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :::: It's not the bulk (although that is noticeable), it's the wrinkles and shading on his uniform. For it to be an unintentional feature, someone would have to go a long way to program it in considering how lifelike it looks. omgneroli! 13:56, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::: The wrinkles, huh...I'll have to recheck the other characters again, then. Ah, if only I knew how to edit character models. Think I'll ask a modder named Carlos. Maybe he'll look into it, since he's familiar with working on textures. Hua Xiong 19:21, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Go look at the backs of all of the Preps and then look at Bryce's back. It's right there. Even his sleeves are larger than the other Preps'. Lithane 19:30, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: I was referring to his back when I mentioned the bulk. But yes, I just noticed the sleeves as well. Hmm...perhaps they are in fact hand-me-downs. But whether it's worth a mention on the character page...IMO, it's just circumstantial evidence. Hua Xiong 20:43, May 23, 2011 (UTC) His boxing model Why does do you guys think he has red hair instead of brown while in his boxing uniform? Personally, something tells me given his strength and his use of Bif's style, it was originally Bif who was meant to be there. But then again, the stats for his boxing model (as well as all boxing models apart from Bif's) are unique, so I don't know... Hua Xiong 20:48, May 23, 2011 (UTC) : He doesn't. It's the colour it usually is—and if you compare it to Bif in the club, it's a different colour and texture to Bif's—moreover it's the hairstyle it always is as well, and I don't see why they would go to the trouble of modifying the style but not the colour. omgneroli! 22:15, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :: It's from the lighting. If you observe the other preps in the boxing gym, all of them have hair colors one or two shades darker than their usual, even if they're in their plain uniform. Even then, it's no redder than Gord or Justin's hair. There's really nothing to suggest that Bryce was ever used as a stand-in for Bif, either; his stats are different, as you said, and there's nothing questionable about them sharing a style. If Bryce didn't share a style with Bif, the Preps would be the only clique where a non-leader character didn't share a fighting style with the second-in-command—sans the Bullies, of course, who have no second-in-command. Lithane 22:37, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ::: Well, let me start off by saying, I've seen both models of Bryce in the gym, and I can assure you both that the color is very noticeably different. And what got me thinking it is how unusual it is to see his boxing model be so much more powerful than his normal model, and how close his stats are to Bif's. It's a stretch, I know, but it had me wondering. Hua Xiong 17:12, May 24, 2011 (UTC) 'Stealth-based mission' Jeff, are you referring to the 'Bryce_2-05_*' files when you mention his unused dialogue? Those are from the mission 'Tad's House'. I couldn't find any other files that I didn't immediately recognise from his in-game dialogue. omgneroli! 11:05, May 27, 2011 (UTC) The mission dialogue I did think it was interesting to note, considering there is no other character who has this problem that I'm aware of, and the fact that it will inform the people who are wondering why he mentions the aforementioned dialogue regardless of whom he's fighting...but whatever. If it's unimportant, so be it. Hua Xiong 20:56, May 27, 2011 (UTC) : I'm not sure I understand. You said the dialogue was mistakenly 'credited' (which I take to mean labelled) as mission dialogue. That itself has little to do with gameplay. If you're talking about the fact that he pulls the 'Hopkins' line no matter whom he's fighting (I haven't experienced this myself but enough people have mentioned it that I assume it's true), doesn't that have more to do with his dialogue from 'Weed Killer' accidentally being triggered as fight dialogue, rather than his fight dialogue being labelled as 'Weed Killer' dialogue (which is what you said in your edit)? I removed your edit because, from the way you phrased it, it sounded as if it were nothing more than an error in file names—that his fight dialogue was labelled as Bryce_2-08_052_v1 & v2, having no impact on gameplay. Is what you're getting at the fact that his 'Weed Killer' mission dialogue mistakenly triggers in place of his fight dialogue? If that's what you were trying to say, I'd agree it merits mention in his article. You might want to phrase it in such a way that your meaning is clear, though. omgneroli! 14:27, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :: Yes, that's what I was trying to say. Weed killer mission dialogue is accidentally triggered as fight dialogue (and as such, feels out of place). In hindsight, I can see how my wording sounded vague, though. I'll try to rewrite it. Feel free to correct any inaccuracies. Hua Xiong 18:20, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::: Looks perfect! Sorry about the mix-up. omgneroli! 19:03, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :::: No problemo. Hua Xiong 23:22, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Bryce unused model Bryce has an unused model too. It's named PRH2_Bryce_BW is the game files. Crummy Peanut (talk) 06:07, May 22, 2016 (UTC)